Flip of a Coin
by luffyluffy
Summary: SpikEd fanfiction chalange. Spike feels sorry for Ed one night.


Flip of a Coin

A responce to DarkLight's Pen. SpikEd fanfiction chalange. Read his story Attached and please review on who's do you think is better. Thank you.

Spike had no idea how it happened. He tried to remember that night when it had started. It wasnt too long ago actually, Spike had desided that he should sleep in his room for once. Sleeping on the couch all the time Hurt his back. He walked into his room and snuggled under the covers only bothering to take off his jacket and his tie. As he buried his face into the pillow he smiled. He pulled the covers over his head and tried to fall asleep. A few hours after he'd fallen into a light sleep the sound of the automatic door to his room awoke him. Light streamed in before being blocked by two small beings. Spike reconized them by their silthouses. The shadows belonged to two other crew mates; Edward Wong Hau Peplu Tivrusky IV and the Data Dog Ein. What were they doing here? Rather then roll over and scare them away Spike laid still. Ed had a record of sleepwalking and Ein went everywhere with her. Ed walked in his room and the door slid shut. He wouldnt have been able to see if not for his right eye. He slowly rolled over and his eye focused in the dark for a moment. There was a small fwoump as Ed sat on the ground before she curled up into a ball. Ein followed suit and they were soon fast asleep. Spike paid little attention. She most likely slept in here alot...He was rarly ever in here anyways. He rolled back over before closing his eyes and falling back into a light sleep.

When he woke up next morning Ed and Ein were gone. _She most likly sleepwalked in here..._ Spike thought irritably before getting up. He changed before walking out of his room and going into the living room. He smelled burning food. Ah...Breakfist was in the works. "HEY JET!!" he called at once "WHATS FOR BREAKFIST!!" there was a pause before there was the reply "LAST NIGHTS DINNER!! REHEATED!!" Spike sighed before sitting on his couch. Then he heard someone wispering his name "Spike-Spike!" Only Ed talked like that. He signed _I hate kids... _Ed called to him again "Behind the bulkyhead!" Spike stood up and walked behind the bulkhead to find Ed and Ein. Ed was holding something behind her back. "Edward...wanted to give something to Spike-Spike..." Spike stared at her. She was looking away from him, seemingly at the floor. Was that a hint of blush on her cheeks? "Hm? Well what is it?" He questioned her and what he now knew as blush deepened. She pulled something out behind her back. "T-Their from Earth...Ed was saving them for Ed...But Spike-Spike looked hungry...So Edward wanted Spike-Spike to have them..." Spikes stared at the small dish in her hands. They were cookies. There werent alot of them... Only 4. But Spike looked at her face for a moment. She was looking at the ground and fidgeting more then normal. He couldnt just refuse her...Not when she had such an obvious crush on him. "Thanks Ed" he said with a small smile. He took two cookies from her plate. "Might as well let you keep a few. You WERE saving them for yourself anyway." He took the cookies and returned to the couch before eatting them quickly. They were actually pretty good...For cookies.

That night Spike once again slept in his bed. His back was still hurting him and the only way to make it go away was to have a good sleep. He once again took off his coat and his tie before laying down. He stayed away this time, faking sleep in order to see if Ed would come again. And come she did. The exact same way she did before. He checked the time. Midnight. She ploped down onto the floor and cuddled Ein close. He watched her sleep for a few moments before falling asleep aswell. This pattern continued every night for the next week. Spike would curl into his bed and every night at midnight Ed and Ein would come in and fall asleep on the floor. Spike was getting tired of it...Very tired. He almost felt...sorry for her. She had wormed her way onto the ship like a cat. She wormed her way into his room like a cat. She came, She slept, She left.

Three nights later Spike curled into his bed and waited for her to come. She did swiftly. No sooner did _23:59 _turn into _00:00_ did his room zwoosh open. Edward slowly slinked in. This time it was different. Ein wasnt with her. She curled far from her normal spot, right infront of the door. Spike sat up and watched her for a few seconds. She was deffinitly fast asleep. Spike creeped out of his bed and walked over to her. He slowly slid his arms under her frame and she flops onto her back. Then he hefted her from the floor. She was quite light...Less then 100 lb's it felt._ She hasnt been eating well... _He slowly pulled the covers back with his free hand before putting her on the far away side. He'd gotten a queen size a few years ago...He felt good inside suddenly. Almost like he had caught a massave bounty and eatten 3 months of beef in one sitting. He smiled to himself before pulling the covers up to Ed's neck before he pulled his own covers up and layed down facing her. Her back was to him...Couldnt be helped... Ed moved suddenly, almost as though detecting warmth and rolled over into Spikes chest. He stared at her before signing. I_ really hate kids... _

And that was what happened. He looked at her sleeping form. Kinda cute...for a 13 year old...Boy...Girl...thing... There was a woosh from the door; Ein. Spike stared at the mongrel for a few seconds. "I supose you want in dont you Mutt?" Ein whined and trotted over to them before hopping up onto the bed. Ein curled up close to Ed his back paralell to hers. Spike sighed.

_Well...I guess this isnt TOO bad..._


End file.
